


do you?

by ka_na_ri_ya



Series: the troy boi series [1]
Category: SBFIVE (Band)
Genre: Infidelity, M/M, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_na_ri_ya/pseuds/ka_na_ri_ya
Summary: Sweat is pooling in between their bodies as their limbs intertwine.The heat is oppressive.And then Copter sees him.It's like in a film; the colors and music going hazy around him as if he's experiencing vertigo, all focusing on one person.
Relationships: Copter Panuwat Kerdthongtavee/Kimmon Varodom Khemmonta
Series: the troy boi series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013247
Kudos: 10





	do you?

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: this is a work of complete fiction. no offense is intended and does not reflect the real life people who are mentioned here. the only thing I own from this work are my words and the plot.

Copter steps into the club and the heavy music washes over him in contrast to how muted it was outside. It's dark and heady, the dance floor is packed with sweaty bodies pressed against each other to the pounding music as he walks through the crowd. The clinking of glasses strike against one another and alcohol spills all over, some getting on his silk shirt. The strobe lights along with the blaring heavy music is drowning -- and it sinks deep into him, pounding against his chest.

Straying hands reach out to touch him, slipping under his half opened shirt, and seductively brushing his skin. He wants to button it back up, but he purposely left it halfway unbuttoned. He's on a mission to get laid tonight, so he knows how appealing he looks, judging from the lustful, approving stares and winks he gets from the people he passes by. Copter looks around the crowd for anyone that catches his eye, but under the swaying lights they're a blur.

He decides not to drink, wanting to stay sober for this, and stays on the dance floor. A pair of hands grip over his hips and he turns around. There's a beautiful woman standing before him, still dancing to the heavy beat, and her eyes are asking for a dance. Her long hair is entrancing -- its silky movement all on its own. She's not Copter's type, but he takes the invitation anyways and nods, putting his hands around the dip of her waist and she wraps her arms around his shoulders. 

They dance and are soon joined by a tall man, who places his hands around Copter's hips, his cologne seeping into Copter's senses. Copter brings his arm up behind him to bring the man's head close to him and sees how attractive he is. Biting his lower lip, Copter grinds his hips against the man and there’s a huff of breath, a deep groan that vibrates at the nape of his neck. The woman leans in to press lingering kisses along Copter's neck and her glossy lips leave a sticky mark. As she approaches his mouth, he stops her -- she nods in understanding and pulls away, not stopping her lithe movements into his groin. The music beats heavy against his chest, vibrating into his bones.

Sweat is pooling in between their bodies as their limbs intertwine.

The heat is oppressive.

And then Copter sees him.

It's like in a film; the colors and music going hazy around him as if he's experiencing vertigo, all focusing on one person.

He's sitting by the bar, casually playing with the glass tumbler in his hand, moving the ice around. The strobe lights around him light up his face, highlighting his refined features as his eyes wander around the darkness of the club. Copter notices he's wearing all black, his top buttoned all the way to his neck that somehow emphasizes his slender neck and makes him look rather elegant. It makes him stand out amongst the crowd, who are dressed in varying club attire. The man is ethereal, like he doesn't belong there. Copter wonders why nobody is approaching him, he's so beautiful.

Perhaps because of that and feeling a little brave, there's an urgent desire in Copter to go to him.

As if sensing his stare, the man's sharp gaze turns towards Copter, who is still dancing in between the couple. A smirk slowly graces his face as they stare at each other longer and Copter wants to lick the curve of the man’s mouth. The man dancing behind Copter presses a wet kiss behind his ear and it jolts him out of his trance.

He pulls away from them and doesn’t bother to say a word of parting or thanks. In a hypnotized daze, he leaves the dance floor and walks towards the bar. The man watches him the entire time, piercing eyes following as Copter weaves through the crowd and o, he _wants_.

"Could I get you a drink?"

It's not the smoothest opening line, but tough shit, he's sticking to it.

The man raises his glass up, the sides of it wet with condensation. Copter observes some of the droplets dripping down his wrist and disappearing beneath his sleeve, "I already have one thank you."

Copter feels foolish, but pushes forward and looks into his eyes, "Looks empty though. I could order you another?"

The lights playing against the man's face throws his features into a sharp relief and his jawline looks razor sharp. Copter wants to put his mouth on along it and instead decides to focus on the mole under his eye.

"Are you asking me or telling me?" His smile is pointed.

"I'll order you another," Copter turns to the bar, waving the bartender down and placing an order. He feels the man staring at him from the side and he tries to wipe down the sweat off his face with his hand.

The bartender comes back with a drink in hand and Copter turns back to face the man, who is staring out at the dance floor. Copter can't help but stare at how elegantly his neck curves as he leans his head back to observe the people around him. The shadow of his long earring slices across his pale skin. 

Copter holds the glass out to him, "What's your name?"

"Kimmon," he smoothly takes the drink from Copter's grasp and their fingers brushing against each other. He murmurs a quiet thanks and their eyes meet briefly when Kimmon brings the drink up to his mouth. Copter licks his lips as he watches him sloppily take a sip, a contrast to the graceful image he presents. There's an urge to to lick the lone drop of alcohol that makes its way down his neck. He wipes at his mouth with his thumb before staring back at Copter with scrutinizing eyes.

"And what's yours?"

"Copter."

"And what are you doing here Copter?" Kimmon brings his glass up to his mouth again. Copter doesn't say anything and continues to watch him. There's a lone curl of hair over his forehead and Copter has an urge to push it back -- wants to thread his fingers through the dark locks and yank his head back to watch him moan, and suck a bite onto his neck. Finishing his sip, Kimmon looks back at him and his dark eyes gaze at Copter's revealing skin, going down and down. Copter revels at how his eyes linger at his chest, "You look like you're looking for a good lay."

"I'm getting back at my cheating boyfriend."

Kimmon stills. If he's surprised, he doesn't show it. He puts the glass back on the counter, the sound of it loud and echoing, "And you want to do...that how?"

His tone is careful and he's looking at Copter with wary eyes.

“Sleeping with someone else."

"Hmm..." Kimmon looks back down at his glass, staring back at the swirling contents of it, "Not sure you'll find anyone here who would be into that. People don't want to deal with heavy baggage with their one night stands," his cheeks are slightly pink from the strong drink and he bites down on his rosy bottom lip as if contemplating.

Copter leans in close, until he's near the familiar scent of cologne, "I don't think I'll have trouble."

"O?"

"I think you want me," he stares heatedly at Kimmon, who licks his lips again. His eyes look hesitant as he stares back, but Copter can see the mild interest in them.

"Is that why you approached me? So I fuck you for your revenge on your boyfriend?"

"Who said you were fucking me?"

Kimmon laughs, breaking the heady spell between them, a gummy smile on his face. It's a bright sound, light and airy, in comparison to how heavy the atmosphere in the club is. His eyes turn into small crescents and the wrinkles by his eyes endearingly curve as he covers his mouth with his hand, trying to control it. His laugh is like quicksand, drawing Copter in and he wants to drown in the sound.

"Ok then," Kimmon put his hand down and gazes back at Copter with mirth in his eyes, "Your place or mine?"

\--

Kimmon's up against Copter's back pressing heavy, wet kisses against his neck as he tries to unlock the door to his apartment, but his hands fumble against the knob as he's so distracted. Kimmon bites down and Copter drops his keys.

"Fuck," he gasps out and pushes him back a bit, "Hold on, give me a second," Kimmon leans against the wall next to the door, getting his breath back together.

"You sure your boyfriend won't be back?"

Copter inserts the key and turns the knob with a satisfying click, "Pretty sure he's sleeping with someone else tonight."

"Sounds like a bastard," there's a smirk on his face and Copter wants to kiss it off.

"He is. He's a fucking asshole," Copter opens the door and grabs Kimmon's hand, dragging him in. They both remove their shoes in the small entryway and stand there, staring at each other and trying to take everything in. Copter drinks in how tall and slender Kimmon is and the desire to have him laying naked against the bed sheets is strong. Kimmon opens his mouth to say something.

Instead, he grunts in surprise when Copter pushes him against the door and clumsily kisses him, licking into his mouth hard. Copter's hands creep up along Kimmon's chest, pushing the solid weight of it. He presses his body flush against him, grinding their hard cocks together. Kimmon gasps and moans as he threads his fingers through Copter's hair, their tongues wetly gliding against each other.

He bites Kimmon's bottom lip and licks it before pulling away, "Fuck, you're hot," Kimmon pants into Copter's mouth, unable to stop moving his hips. His eyes are clouded over with lust and Copter feels powerful at how Kimmon looks at him, like he's everything. Copter pushes Kimmon's jacket back letting it fall into a heap on the floor and relentlessly kisses him as he unbuttons the silk, black shirt. The rest of it is shucked off and Copter can't stop palming his chest, thumbing at those tight nipples. Kimmon pulls out of the kiss, gasping as he falls forward and clutches Copter's shoulders, trembling against him.

"Mm let me blow you," Kimmon murmurs into Copter's jaw as he licks down with his clever tongue, "Please?" his voice sounds needy and shaky.

"Yea, yea," Copter says out of breath. Kimmon gently pushes him against the wall and kneels down as he unbuttons the rest of Copter's top off, letting the shirt hang loose when he finishes. He presses a gentle kiss below Copter's belly button, who shudders in anticipation as he hears his belt being unbuckled with Kimmon's nimble fingers.

Looking straight up at Copter, he drags his tongue down Copter's inner thigh, spit turning cool to the air as he pulls the pants and boxers off and Copter wants to come at how fucking _hot_ that is. The heady look in Kimmon's eyes is overwhelming. Copter hastily steps out of them and slams his back against the wall. He's nearly naked now and he feels so stifled with just his opened shirt on, feeling the silk of it rubbing his back. Copter shuts his eyes to the teasing kisses that are smeared along his hips. Kimmon can't seem to stop stroking the skin next to his cock, which is so _fucking_ hard now and Copter needs something to happen. He's dizzy with want.

Copter grips his hand into Kimmon's hair, messing up the kempt locks, and tries to pull him to his hard cock, "Shit, come on come _on."_

Kimmon looks back up at him, his eyes hungry and alluring as he drinks in Copter's nearly naked body. Suddenly he grips onto Copter's cock and suckles at the head, teasing his tongue against that _fucking spot._ Copter gasps, carding his fingers through Kimmon's locks and pulls him closer wanting more of that wet heat to envelope him. But Kimmon doesn't budge, he just keeps drooling over the cockhead, making Copter filthy fucking wet. He becomes more sensitive as he feels spit and pre-come trail down his cock and tapers off. Copter starts jerking his hips forward, wanting more, trying to chase that high, "Mm, fuck _please_ , _please_ ," Kimmon sucks his cock in further, the wet heat of his mouth so fucking tight around him. Copter inhales, unable to stop his hips arching and tangling his fingers further into that soft hair. Kimmon groans as Copter pulls harder.

He does something with his tongue and Copter nearly loses it, "Shit wait, stop stop _stopfuckingstop_ I'm gonna come," Copter pants out, his body quivering against the wall. He feels like he could sink into it. His legs won't stop trembling and if it wasn't for Kimmon holding onto his hips, he'd have fallen.

Kimmon pulls off his spit slick cock and lets the pink head rest against his bottom lip, his tongue slipping out to give tiny licks, "Your cock is so gorgeous," he murmurs, leaving more opened mouth kisses along the length. He keeps teasing his tongue up and down. It's as if he can't get enough of it, mouthing his swollen lips over it. The air feels muggy and overheated. Copter wants to get lost in the arousal that's slowly building up again.

He contemplatively stares up at Copter.

"What will your boyfriend even think with you so needy for me?" he asks with a sickening coyness.

"Fucking..." Copter takes a deep breath trying to get his mind together, "Who cares?" He clutches tight into Kimmon's hair, who lets out another moan as Copter drags him back up and sucks in Kimmon's bottom lip. He can taste a bit of himself as he licks into that lush heat hard. Kimmon's hands are around his waist, pulling him close with a bruising grip. There’s the press of Kimmon's hard cock against him, covered by his pants.

"Get on the bed," Copter murmurs into Kimmon's mouth, stroking the corner of his jaw with a thumb. He stares up into those dreamy eyes, "And take off your pants."

"Fuck, fuck...ok," Kimmon peels himself away, his warmth suddenly leaving quick. He walks further in, almost tripping in haste and Copter can see him removing his belt. Copter shuts his eyes and leans back against the wall.

 _Holy shit_.

This is happening.

Copter takes in a deep breath and grips his cock hard, trying to control the overwhelming need to come. He’d been so close for a second there and Kimmon’s alluring mouth nearly ended this encounter.

He figures Kimmon is done, so he walks over and removes his shirt, letting it smoothly fall off to the floor. Kimmon's lying on his side, facing away from him and curled up into a fetal position. He's naked and all Copter can see is miles of pale skin against the dark sheets, which seem to only emphasize his long legs.

He licks his lips.

Copter gets on the bed and reaches out a hand, tracing light fingers along Kimmon's back. Kimmon full-body shudders and Copter keeps going, entranced by how he's reacting to his touch. He pulls onto Kimmon's shoulders till he's turned over and laying on his back.

Kimmon looks wrecked, his eyes dark and his mouth red and swollen from earlier. There's a gradient flush of red down his chest, his breath hitching as Copter's fingers brush a nipple.

"Well?"

"Hmm?" Copter traces his fingers along the flat plane of Kimmon's belly.

"Thought you were gonna fuck me," he says in a mocking tone..

There's a slight shake to his voice.

Then Copter grips Kimmon's cock, twisting his hand. He reacts beautifully, curling his body back in shock from the suddenness and gasps. His hand shoots out to Copter's arm, fingers tight, but Copter slaps it away and leans forward to smear a wet kiss against his cheek. Kimmon's hips twitch, his eyes fluttering as the feeling of ecstasy flows through him, and swears under his breath. He looks breathtaking.

Copter keeps spreading the precome that's drooling out of his cock even further, smearing it down his balls and brushes a finger over his hole. Kimmon lets out a whine and pants hot breaths into Copter's mouth, barely kissing him, and spreads his legs even further trying to urge Copter to go further, "Please please _please_. Give it to me, give megivemegiveme."

"Yea?"

"Mmhmm," Kimmon licks Copter's chin, trying to kiss him and he leans down, melding their lips together.

"Show me what you got darling," Kimmon murmurs into the kiss.

The neediness in his voice hits Copter to the core and he pushes Kimmon back further, kneeling in between his legs and moving them back until his knees are near his shoulders, ass in the air. Kimmon moans, grabbing his cock in the process and pulling at it, while Copter leaves a few bites on the swell of his ass. He presses a light kiss near Kimmon's hole and sits back, "Leave them up like that for me."

"Mmm...fuck, ok," Kimmon says, his voice sounding syrupy and far away. His eyes are glassy as he looks at Copter and continues to tug on his wet, leaking cock.

Copter scrambles to the side of his bed, pulling open the drawer frantically for the lube.

"Gonna use a condom?" 

"I..." Copter looks over at him, cock getting harder at how slutty Kimmon looks. His hole twitches and Copter just wants to sink into it. He shakes his head when Kimmon's question catches up to him, "I don't have any."

"Huh, you don't use any when your boyfriend sleeps around? That doesn't sound like a good idea," Kimmon casually continues on, still pulling at his own cock.

"Hmm yea..." Copter swallows the lump in his throat. Kimmon twists his hand, groaning at the sensation and arches his neck back. Copter watches him reach under to grab his ass cheek, spreading it wider and a finger ghosting over his hole as if trying to tempt him. Copter's hypnotized and crawls forward, dropping the bottle of lube nearby.

"Fuck," he gasps out and brushes his fingers against the back of Kimmon's thigh, trailing them down to his hole. Kimmon lets out a weak cry, his legs shaking, " _Please_."

"Yea, yea, hold on," Copter opens it, about to squeeze the cool lube onto his fingers when a thought comes to him. He takes Kimmon's fingers and squeezes the lube out onto them, "What...what are you doing?" Kimmon mumbles in a daze.

"Wanna see you fuck yourself."

"I...what?"

"Come on," Copter brings Kimmon's fingers to his hole. Suddenly understanding what he's asking for, Kimmon rubs his wet fingers and teases his rim. Copter leans his head against the back of Kimmon's thigh, "Come on, come on...let me see," he coaxes.

Kimmon sinks a finger into himself, moaning at the sensation, and arches his back. Copter palms his ass, spreading him wider to watch him fingerfuck more fingers in and kisses the back of his thighs. Kimmon's already let go of his cock, clawing his fingers into the bed sheets as he keeps going and Copter watches it smear against his belly. It's so hard and red, it looks painful. His mouth drools watching it and he slides a tongue across Kimmon's balls.

Kimmon hiccups out a gasp as Copter keeps suckling along his cock and swallows him into his mouth, tongue pressed against his slit. He helps Kimmon keep fucking himself, his hand having gone slightly limp from how overwhelmed he is. Tries to bring him to the edge and back. He can feel Kimmon's toes against his back, curled helplessly in pleasure.

The sheets below them are wet with lube and sweat.

" _Please_ ," Kimmon's voice has gone thin, heaving in deep breaths, "Fuck me, please."

Copter pulls off, a trail of spit following and he licks his lips, tasting the headiness of Kimmon on them. He leans back to look at him. Kimmon's eyes are glazed over in lust as he looks up, reaching out a needy hand to grasp at Copter's face and his other still fucking into his hole, "O...O god I need your cock."

"Fuck you're beautiful," his breath is taken away at how Kimmon looks.

"Mmm...fuck me babe, _please_."

Copter nods, reaching down to pull Kimmon's hand out. There's a squelching sound as he does and Kimmon's trembling, muttering under his breath about how empty he feels. Copter grips onto his own cock, tight and trying to not come at how Kimmon looks laying there before him, all sexed out despite neither of them coming yet.

As Copter fucks into him, Kimmon reaches out to cradle his face and kisses him, their tongues sliding against each other messily. There's spit on Copter's chin from how clumsy they are, but he doesn't care. Not when he's fucking into the tight heat and Kimmon's moans sound like music to his ears. It's so fucking hot and Kimmon looks gorgeous under him. Copter hooks one of Kimmon's knees over over his arm, rolling his hips in further and tiny whimpers spill out of Kimmon's mouth as if Copter's fucking them out of him.

Kimmon wraps his arms around Copter's shoulders, enveloping him in a hug. Copter can't help but kiss along his neck as Kimmon tips his head back, carding his fingers through Copter's hair as he gets lost in the thrusts.

"Copter, Copter..." Kimmon slurs out, his voice so soft. Copter kisses him again, filling him up with a slick and easy tongue and swallowing his moans.

"So good, you feel so good," Copter whispers against his lips, fucking into him deeper and harder. The muscles of his arms are sore from flexing, but he keeps going, hitting Kimmon's prostate. Kimmon gently cradles his hands around his face again as their slick mouths meet together and Copter can feel how they tremble against his face.

His orgasm is building up, Copter senses the tingling sensation starting low in his spine and Kimmon is almost there with how he tightens around Copter. His fingers clumsily grasp onto Copter's arms and back, unable to stop scratching his nails into them and his legs wrap around Copter's back as if trying to mold them together in one. His moans and whimpers turn into helpless gasps.

"O...o can I come?" Kimmon murmurs, "Please?" his eyes are closed and sweat is dripping down his face from his hair. Copter can't help but lean in to lick it off his skin and bite the corner of his jaw, "Yea, yea," and thrust in harder. He brings his hand between them, pulling at Kimmon's cock as he chases their orgasm.

"Fuck _fuck_ , love you love love you," Kimmon babbles, fingers digging into Copter's back and he comes as Copter keeps fucking him through it. Copter feels like he's seeing Kimmon's soul; the way he arches back, there's a glow on his face from his sweat and how the light hits him. He's devastating.

"I love you too," he whispers back brushing his fingers through Kimmon's hair and Kimmon opens his eyes, clear eyes staring back. He jerks his hips up, meeting Copter's thrusts, "Come on, come on fuck me use me I wanna feel you drip out of me."

" _God_ ," Copter fucks into him at a more erratic pace, "You really want that huh? Feel dirty later when it comes out of you at work and - _fuck_ remember this?"

"Yea, yea," Kimmon brings a hand up again to his face, giving a biting kiss, "Want you in me. Fucking _give_ it to me." Copter gasps into his mouth as he comes, pushing his hips in small jerks. Kimmon licks into his mouth aggressively, sucking his tongue and draws him in closer, tightening his legs around Copter as he comes down.

Kimmon drags his hands down Copter's back, caressing him up and down as they continue kissing. It becomes languid and gentle and eventually Copter pulls out, swallowing the gasp that comes out of Kimmon's mouth.

It's quiet afterwards.

Copter lays there, trying to get his thoughts in order and breathing deeply against Kimmon's neck. It feels like a blanket is slowly being lifted from his eyes and he's back to normal. He can feel Kimmon still taking in deep breaths, their damp chests pressed together and sweat cooling off their bodies.

"Um...was that ok?" 

"Yea, holy shit," Kimmon laughs and turns on his side, shifting their bodies and putting an arm over Copter's waist, "Didn't think you had that in you, o my god," he presses tiny kisses on Copter's shoulder, "Humm...but I was surprised when you said cheating boyfriend though."

Copter on the other hand feels shy and buries his head further into Kimmon's neck, "I can't believe I said that. I just blurted it out. You're not upset are you?"

"No but..." Kimmon leans back to look at Copter, a concerned look on his face, "You know I wouldn't do that right? I wouldn't cheat on you," he quietly says, "If that was on your mind or anything."

"I know."

Kimmon dips his thumb across Copter's cheek, "Did you have fun?"

"...yea. Did you?"

"Mhmm, I thought it was hot. Thought you were hot," he grins and knocks his knuckles against Copter's head, "We should follow your ideas from now on. You have any other interesting role plays in that head of yours?"

"Hmmm...maybe. Got one where you're a tutor and I'm a student."

"Wow. Kinky."

Copter giggles into Kimmon's shoulder and then sits up a bit, leaning on his elbows, "Hey um. So the dancing earlier."

"Mmm?"

"I uh...that wasn't-- you know I wouldn't have let it go farther."

"Hey," Kimmon presses a soft kiss to his cheek, "I told you it'd be fine. You had a good time with them, right?"

"Yea..." 

"You looked beautiful between them. And besides," the look in his eyes turns fond. Copter wants that on him forever, "You went back home with me in the end."

Copter's relieved and he holds onto Kimmon's hand, winding their fingers together, "Um...thank you for indulging me on this."

Kimmon shakes his head and hugs Copter in closer, pressing tiny kisses to his temple, "I'd do anything for you."

"Hmm well...maybe we should clean up," Copter murmurs sleepily against his chest. Kimmon's body is warm and the exhaustion of the night is catching up to him. But the thought of sleeping in their mess isn't very appealing.

"Yea yea yea. Just indulge _me_ on this," and Kimmon hugs him tighter. Copter laughs.


End file.
